


Not Until I Say You Can

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Galaxy Garrison, Iverson is mentioned, Keith is mentioned, M/M, No Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Canon, Punishment, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Shiro had warned him about picking fights with Keith, and now, Lance had to deal with the consequences of his actions.





	Not Until I Say You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**3\. “Not until I say you can.”**  
  
  
  
  
“Shiroooo.” Lance whined, his patience wearing thin. He was sitting on Shiro’s bed completely naked, achingly hard and he wasn’t allowed to touch either himself or Shiro. He wasn’t even allowed to move! Shiro had worked him up to the brink and then told him he needed to finish some paperwork Iverson had tasked him with that morning.

Now, normally Lance would have argued that if Shiro would just finish him off he would be able to do the paperwork just as fast, but this time,  _ this time _ Lance knew that Shiro was punishing him. He had specifically asked him to stop picking fights with Keith, instructing him that he should focus that energy into getting his simulator numbers up instead. But what did he do just minutes after that advice? You guessed it, he’d picked a fight with Keith. Over who could eat more pizza at lunch no less!

Lance was very much regretting his decision now though. He wanted to cum, he wanted someone to touch him. Specifically, he wanted his boyfriend to touch him. HIs boyfriend who was so rudely ignoring him right now because he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut.

“You know what you did, and you know why I’m doing this.” Was Shiro’s calm reply. Damn him. How could he sit there and let him suffer like this? Lance  _ knew _ Shiro was hard in his uniform slacks. He had seen it, felt it pressed against his thigh when Shiro had been teasing him before. Shiro was being mean to not only him, but also to himself!

“Come on Shiro, let me touch myself, let me cum already!” He begged, pleaded. He even broke out the puppy dog eyes. “At least let me touch you.” He legs were shaking as he was trying not to grind into Shiro’s bed covers for the smallest, most minute amount of relief.

“No.  _ Not until I say you can. _ ” Shiro smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
